


House Party for Three

by fictocriticism



Category: Glee
Genre: College, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Multi, Porn With Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-02 22:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictocriticism/pseuds/fictocriticism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He pulls Blaine to his feet, stumbling a little under his weight. As he turns, he catches a glimpse of Sebastian, staring after them. He shivers.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	House Party for Three

The first time they sleep together is mostly by accident. They are at a house party during their college years -- it’s strange, really. Kurt didn’t think New York would have house parties as such, but here they are. Just another way in which New York City surprises him.

Sebastian has been flitting about the place, eye-fucking just about anyone in sight in his usual, borderline offensive, way. He sweeps past where Kurt has Blaine tucked up next to him on the couch on a regular basis, shouting things like “you two are _so_ _boring_!” and “another shot, Blaine?” with a suggestive eyebrow raise.

Kurt chuckles at his antics now. They have moved beyond their earlier differences, written off the error of their childhood ways. Sebastian has apologised for wayward slushies, Kurt’s snark is more playful than nasty, and Blaine’s puppy dog eyes are still incredibly effective on both of them. Still, Sebastian frequently manages to put him on edge. 

But he isn’t really thinking about Sebastian when he’s trailing his hands up and down Blaine’s thigh, the alcohol buzzing through his blood and heating his skin. He ducks down and nips at Blaine’s neck, just where his shoulder joins, delighting in the squirm that it produces. 

“Kurt,” he whines quietly, and Kurt just grins. 

“You want another drink?” Kurt asks, his fingers now playing with the top button on Blaine’s shirt. Blaine is already a little glassy eyed, not drunk, but certainly tipsy. Kurt loves him like this. He’s always so receptive to Kurt’s touch, laps up everything he gives, but when he’s drinking he starts actively seeking it. Like now, when he leans against Kurt, pressing up as tight as possible, breathing heavily in his ear. 

_Fuck_ . 

“That’s a no then,” Kurt says dryly, barely managing to keep his voice steady under the onslaught of Blaine’s tongue on his earlobe. 

“Mmmm, no thanks. Got everything I need,” Blaine mutters, and holy  _fuck_ , his tongue is sinful. 

“Woooohoooo!” 

An obnoxious shout startles Kurt, and he jerks away from Blaine. He looks up only to find a sloppy looking Sebastian staring down at them, a glint in his eye. 

“You two are hot,” Sebastian says calmly, like he didn’t just interrupt them fondling each other on a couch. 

Blaine grins, and then quickly nuzzles into Kurt’s neck, making him gasp in surprise. Sebastian’s eyes darken slightly, and Kurt feels that familiar pulse in his stomach. It’s jealously, certainly. He’s just never worked out if he’s jealous of Sebastian, or Blaine. When he’s had this many drinks, just enough to be honest with himself, he can admit that he doesn’t mind the idea of Sebastian’s heated gaze on him. 

“Come on, Blaine,” he says, more than ready to end this awkward conversation in the living room of someone's house. “Let’s go somewhere else.” 

He pulls Blaine to his feet, stumbling a little under his weight. As he turns, he catches a glimpse of Sebastian, staring after them. He shivers. 

After trying a couple of rooms in the upstairs of the house, he finds the jackpot when he opens the last door, revealing what appears to be a guest bed with a small en-suite. He pushes Blaine into the room and pulls the door closed behind them.

“I love it when you just can’t wait to fuck me,” Blaine says and Kurt turns to find him rubbing his hand over his pants lazily, legs spread, hair mussed, and he looks  _delicious_ like this. Kurt walks to the bed, feeling the closest to predatory he ever has in his life, despite what his high school classmates thought. 

“You look so hot, Blaine,” he whispers. He’d never been able to shake the whispering even after moving out of home and away from nosy siblings and parents. It drove Blaine crazy though and made him work harder to wring louder noises out of Kurt whenever he could. 

Reaching the bed, he climbs on his hands and knees and goes straight for Blaine’s belt, undoing it and pushing his pants and underwear down around his hips until they’re mid-thigh. Blaine’s cock bounces slightly with the movement and it catches Kurt’s eye, as it always does, and takes his breath away. He got so lucky with this boy, _so_ lucky.

He ducks his head and licks up the side of Blaine’s cock, feeling it harden under his tongue. His hips are twitching already, hands scrabbling in Kurt’s hair. Everything feels a little too smooth, like he isn’t in complete control of his limbs and Kurt vows to practice more drunk sex in the privacy of one of their dorm rooms. For now, there’s something a little hot about the idea of doing this in another person’s house. 

He sinks his mouth down fully over Blaine now, pulling a loud groan from the other boy. He looks up quickly, pulling off just enough to hiss a “shhh” at him, before getting back to the task at hand. He sets up a rhythm with one hand, sliding his mouth up and down in practised movements, thanking the alcohol for dulling his senses just enough that he isn’t concerned about his aching jaw. Blaine is still being noisy, his name interspersed among moans and curse words. It’s really hot, listening to his boyfriend fall apart underneath him, and he sneaks a hand down to palm at his own dick just to relieve the pressure. 

But it’s not long before Blaine’s hips are bucking, and Kurt reluctantly pulls his hand back up to hold him firmly to the bed. He growls a warning at Blaine to stop moving, but is unsurprised when instead he arches up fiercely, gripping onto Kurt’s hair until he’s almost sitting upright. Blaine can rarely sit still. 

“ _Fuck_!” Blaine shouts, far too loudly for their location, and Kurt is about to growl at him again when he feels Blaine’s hands pulling tightly on his hair, forcing him up. Confused now, he looks questioningly at Blaine only to see his attention caught by something else.

Looking over his shoulder he sees Sebastian, a red cup dangling from one hand, his button down skewed, and his mouth dangling open. 

All three of them are frozen for a moment before Kurt’s hand, still wrapped around the base of Blaine’s cock, inadvertently squeezes and then Blaine’s hips are jerking forward. 

“Shit, Kurt, stop touching me,” Blaine pleads, his eyes shut now. Kurt hasn’t taken his eyes off Sebastian, and so he sees him take a tiny step forward. 

And just like that, Kurt’s aggressiveness, always fuelled by Sebastian, takes over. He meets Sebastian’s eyes pointedly, strokes his hand up Blaine’s cock and watching Sebastian’s face tighten at the sound of Blaine’s moan. 

“Still think we’re boring now?” he asks, and then swallows Blaine down in a fluid movement. 

He hears Sebastian murmur “ _fuck_ ” and the heat pulses through him again, wishing he could see his eyes. Is it Blaine he likes seeing, spread out wantonly, hips fucking up erratically? Or is he watching how Kurt’s mouth moves, wishing it was him instead of Blaine under his tongue? 

Kurt’s so hard it’s painful now and his hips thrust weakly against the bed, seeking friction. Blaine’s getting close, he can read his boy like a book after all, and he knows it won’t be long until he’s coming. He concentrates now, flicking his tongue over the head as he sucks hard around his cock, moving his hand a little faster. 

“Oh god, Kurt,  _Kurt_.”

Just then Kurt feels the bed shift under the weight of someone else and feels Sebastian settle behind him, spreading his knees on either side of Kurt’s thighs. His stomach clenches hotly and he glances up at Blaine just in time to see him realise what’s going on before he’s coming thick and heavy down Kurt’s throat. 

Kurt pulls off slowly, but keeps his head down, waiting for someone other than him to move. Or speak. Or anything. If he just stayed hidden here, he could pretend he didn’t just suck his boyfriend off in front of the guy that once tried to steal said boyfriend away from him. And that it hadn’t turned him on. 

“Okay, I’m pretty drunk. But did that just happen?”

Sebastian’s voice breaks the silence in the room. It also shatters the oppressive mood that had fallen over them, and suddenly Kurt is chuckling softly into Blaine’s thigh, working hard to hold it in.   
He turns his head a little to look at Blaine and sees his boyfriend looking stunned, his eyes flicking between Kurt and Sebastian. It’s enough to have Kurt lose it, laughing loudly now, resting his forehead heavily on Blaine’s hip while he gasps for breath. 

“Look, as hilarious as this all is, I’m horny as fuck now, so I’m just going to..., uhh, head over there.” 

Sebastian flops off the bed and shuffles in the direction of the en-suite, blinking his eyes rapidly and occasionally shooting charged glances at where Kurt and Blaine are lying on the bed. Once he has shut the door, Blaine pulls him up  and next to him, grabbing his face tightly and kissing him roughly. 

“I’m so sorry,” he says in between kisses. “I don’t know what happened?”

Kurt runs a hand soothingly over Blaine’s back. “Don’t worry about it, baby. I mean, I sort of..., um, invited him to watch?” he says hesitantly. 

Blaine draws back and looks him in the eye. 

“Kurt, I hope you don’t hate me for saying this, but when I looked up at you blowing me and Sebastian looking at you like..., well, it was possibly one of the hottest moments of my life.”

The words tumble from Blaine’s mouth and it appears he is holding his breath once they’re out. Kurt swallows thickly, still tasting Blaine’s come on his tongue, and says quickly before his nerve deserts him, “I thought it was too.”

Blaine just groans then and presses into Kurt’s space, licking open his mouth and sucking on his tongue. Kurt is gasping for breath immediately, and it doesn’t help when Blaine goes for his belt, ripping open his pants and pushing them down as quickly as he can. He pulls his mouth away from Kurt long enough to lick over his hand, sucking the fingers into his mouth while his eyes are locked with Kurt’s and honestly, this night is just getting better and better. 

Hand slicked, Blaine reaches for Kurt and  _finally_ , there’s some friction on his cock and he is already so hard, it won’t be long before he’s begging for it. 

“Uhh,  _Blaine_ ,” he moans, thrusting his hips into Blaine’s fist. 

“Fuck Kurt, you look amazing,” Blaine says, and then the door to the en-suite is opening. 

Sebastian walks out, his erection clearly visible in his tight jeans which are unbuttoned. Blaine doesn’t even pause, just asks, “What do you want?” in a frustrated voice. Kurt is panting into Blaine’s shoulder now, but he can’t help the thrum of arousal spreading through his veins. He wants to think it’s the pleasure of discovering a new kink, some type of exhibitionism, but he suspects that it’s Sebastian that’s turning him on. 

Sebastian walks closer to the bed, swaying enough to show he isn’t sober yet. 

“I want?  _Fuck_ , Blaine, look at you two.” He reaches the edge of the bed and kneels there, just out of reach behind Blaine. 

“Can I?” he asks, reaching a hand out. He looks uncertain and Kurt realises he doesn’t even know what he’s asking for. But his own orgasm is building quickly now and suddenly there’s a fire in his stomach and his face is flushing. 

“Yes, yes, fuck,  _come on_ ,” Kurt whines, thrusting his hips again and scrabbling over Blaine’s shoulder, trying to reach Sebastian. 

Blaine gets the hint and stops moving his hand, rolling onto his back and helping Sebastian pull his jeans down. Once there, he lowers the other boy onto the bed and Kurt, cock out and hard, watches the two of them. He takes in their differences, Blaine’s dark skin and hair contrasted so sharply next to Sebastian’s light. He’s always loved Blaine’s compact, trim body, but Sebastian is all long lines, and that is turning Kurt on in a way he didn’t expect. 

Sebastian’s lying down now, on his side, tucked into Blaine in a mirror position to Kurt and although his eyes are a little glassy, he gaze is hot and makes Kurt’s skin burn. They are both so hard, looking at each other over Blaine’s chest and he reaches out almost instinctively, his hand slipping from Blaine to Sebastian. They’re all mostly clothed and somehow it makes it even hotter, the way his shirt is prickling to his skin. He pushes the hem of Sebastian’s shirt up a little, runs a hand tentatively over the strong muscles he finds underneath, and then slips down further to where his cock is resting heavily. 

He skims his hand over it at first, the position forcing him to push his own erection in to Blaine’s side a little, and he has been so close now for so long that he isn’t going to last. He’s sliding wetly along Blaine’s hip and he grips Sebastian firmly in his hand, feeling the differences between him and Blaine. 

Sebastian gasps loudly and then Blaine is groaning and Kurt nuzzles into Blaine’s neck to muffle his own cries. Sebastian pushes up quickly, leaning over Blaine’s chest in a way that has Blaine huffing out a breath at the pressure on his lungs. His movement dislodges Kurt’s hand but pushes Blaine’s hip against his cock and then Sebastian is kissing him, hard and thrusting his tongue in his mouth, and it’s so  _new_ and so  _different_ , and then Blaine moans low and throaty and Kurt is coming hard all over Blaine’s hips and chest, on his shirt, and the bed. 

Sebastian pulls back when Kurt is just breathing against his mouth. Kurt takes a second to regain himself before taking stock of the situation. His come is  _everywhere_ , and Blaine and Sebastian are both staring at him. Sebastian is flushed and hard, Blaine quickly surging to match, and they both look like the want to devour him. 

He makes a snap decision. 

“Pants off, Sebastian,” he says, and then leans forward to start licking his come from Blaine’s body. Blaine is writhing underneath him now, and it isn’t long before Sebastian, now without pants, leans down alongside him. He is certainly experienced, regardless of how drunk he is, and Sebastian’s tongue is wrapped around Blaine’s cock so quickly that Kurt barely has time to reflect how Blaine managed to get  _two_ blowjobs tonight. 

He pulls Sebastian’s mouth up, ignoring the feeble protest from Blaine, and arranges Sebastian so he is straddling Blaine. It’s a little awkward because of their height difference, but he manages to line them up so their cocks are rubbing slickly alongside each other. He pulls back, pleased with his handiwork. 

“Jesus, is he always like this?” Sebastian asks, looking at Kurt almost fondly. 

Blaine chuckles and bucks up harder. “God yes, he’s filthy. Comes up with the most amazing ideas. Always pleased with himself when it works.”

“Damn,” Sebastian murmurs. “I’m impressed.” 

He sounds so smug that Kurt leans in before he even realises he is going to. He puts everything he has into the kiss, fucking Sebastian’s mouth with his tongue. 

“Ohh,  _fuck_ , Kurt, uuuhhh, you two--” Blaine is babbling beneath them then and he feels Sebastian smile as he breaks the kiss. 

He leans down to kiss Blaine quickly too, not wanting him to feel left out. This time it’s Sebastian moaning as he watches. 

Kurt sits back, unashamedly amused, as these two  _attractive_ boys fall to pieces in front of him. He reaches a hand in between them, wrapping what he can fit around them both and leans in to kiss Sebastian again. 

It’s not even three strokes later that Sebastian is pulsing, come spurting over Kurt’s fingers and he pulls back to see Blaine’s wide-eyed stare just before his eyes slam shut and he’s coming as well. 

Sebastian collapses forward onto Blaine, groaning when he feels their mess. 

“Oh my god, that’s disgusting,” he says and Kurt can’t stop the laugh that escapes him. 

“That’s what happens when men come, Sebastian,” he says condescendingly and grins when Sebastian flips him off in response. 

“Oops! This one’s occupied!” a voice singsongs from the doorway and they look over just in time to see a girl pulling her boyfriend out and slamming the door behind her. “Threesomes, yeah!” she shouts from outside. Kurt flops down in embarrassment. 

“Don’t let just anyone in, I see,” Sebastian drawls. 

Kurt snuggles into Blaine’s side and kisses him on the cheek. 

“No, we don’t always like to share,” he says, looking at Blaine. Blaine smiles softly back, brushing his fingers along Kurt’s cheek. His eyes are asking the question and Kurt nods simply in response. 

“No, we don’t like to share,” Blaine says, and Sebastian’s face falls just a fraction. “But we might make an allowance for you.” 

“If you stop saying we’re boring,” Kurt adds quickly. 

Sebastian snorts. “Yeah, I don’t think you have to worry about that. That was fucking phenomenal. And it was only frotting for fuck’s sake.” 

“Language, Sebastian!” Kurt admonishes. 

Blaine is laughing now. “Kurt, you just sucked my brains out of my dick, I think we can safely say this is an X-rated space.”

Kurt sighs. 

“You two are going to be trouble,” he says, and can’t find it in him to mind when Blaine and Sebastian share a delighted grin.

 

<fin>


End file.
